Juliette's thoughts in 'What remains'
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Remember the episode ‘What remains’ when Juliette has fallen into an uncharted cave containing ancient Indian bones and the others are searching for her. She sees her mom and a dead girl. Here’s what Juliette’s thinking about. PLEASE R&R !


**Juliette's thoughts in 'What remains'**

**Summary :**

Remember the episode 'What remains' when Juliette has fallen into an uncharted cave containing ancient Indian bones and the others are searching for her. She sees her mom and a dead girl. Here's what Juliette's thinking about. PLEASE R&R !

**Author :** Maryline

**Date :** January 2005

**I had no corrector for this fic so they might be mistakes as I'm not a native speaker. Please don't flame about this.**

I know I haven't finished my fic "Higher Ground : Up & Down" yet but I promise I will.

**As always I don't own anything, bla bla blah**

* * *

_Oh my God, why did this happen to me ? It hurts. I fell pretty badly but I have to check. _She touched her body to search for failures. Luckily she found nothing too bad. _Everything seems to be okay but my wrists hurt. Nothing seems to be broken, I'm in one piece but it hurts. Well, at least my cramps are gone._ She smiled about this._ I guess it's the only positive thing in this situation. I don't wanna die, not like this. I'm too scared. I'm scared in the dark, my lamp doesn't work. What would Peter say ? 'Um, think positive, you'll be found soon or later. Try not to focus on bad thoughts. Don't be scared cause you're not alone'. Yeah I'm not alone, right, funny cause I am alone in this 'hole'. 'They'll always be someone'. Well funny, huh ? The only thing I see here is this skeleton. Oh my God this is so scary. I don't want to end like this._

"Help !" she yelled "I'm here. Can someone hear me ?"

Then she began to see her mom "You ate too much recently ? Look at you ! Do you think you're perfect ?". Juliette hated that. She'd always hated the way her mom had control of her and could make her feel bad and weak.

_I have to be strong, it's all in my head !_

"No sweetie, I'm here !" her mom said smiling. "Would you please leave me alone ! I don't need you" Juliette told her in a complaining tone. "Juliette, what happened to you ? You look so…" "Shut up mother, I won't listen to you anymore ! I had enough ! I'm not that weak anymore. Peter told me not to listen to you. I can be strong. I might not be perfect but you're not either. Leave me alone !".

"Enough Juliette !" her mom yelled. "How much weight did you gain, huh ?" she asked. "I won't tell you ! Would you please just go away ?!" Juliette asked almost in tears. "No Juliette. I'm your mother. So how much weight did you gain ? Tell me !" she asked again. "Mother I don't want to talk to you anymore".

_I know what I have to do, _Juliette thought shutting her eyes_. I won't open my eyes so I won't see her again. It's in my head I know that. Only in my head. _She began thinking about Scott, her boyfriend, and Auggie who kissed her a few days ago to thank her keeping his problem a secret. She pictured herself in Scott's arms and also remembered how it felt when Auggie kissed her. She didn't hate that. She didn't ask him to stop. Then she decided to call for help again.

"Help ! I'm here" she yelled again.

_I don't want to stay in this place forever. I'm sure they're searching for me. If only I had listened to Kat and didn't move ! Well I guess it's too late to think about that now, huh ?_

She looked at the skeleton and imagined how the person was. Then she saw her in person, an Indian girl. A teen just like her.

_Oh my God, I guess they never found you, huh ?_ The girl nodded yes. Juliette got even scarier. She'd been there for hours and nobody had found her yet.

"Juliette !" her mother yelled at her. "No, not again !" Juliette answered. "You're not there, it's my imagination". "Don't listen to her" the Indian girl said "You're stronger than her. Tell her you don't pay attention to what she can say and you love yourself the way you are. I'm sure she'll leave after that" the girl said. _I have nothing to loose, she might have right_.

"Mother, just go away. Or you can stay here and talk to me if you want but I won't pay attention anymore. You destroyed my life enough. I did everything possible to be perfect but I'll never be perfect enough for you. Do you think that's how a mother's supposed to see her kid ? I don't think so. I love myself that way and you won't make me weak again. I'll always hate you for this. I lost all the trust I had. Everything that happened to me was because of you and I say ENOUGH now so you'd better go."

Juliette looked at her mother disappearing. She won. She thanked the Indian girl and invited her to sit by her side but she left as well. "Hey, wait a sec !" Juliette told her but she was gone. She was part of her imagination too. Juliette sat near the skeleton and caressed the head. Then she fell asleep and the next thing she remembered was Peter carrying her outside.

------------------------

**THE END. PLEASE REVIEW !**

**THANKS TO ALL READERS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**


End file.
